Angelic presence
by iluvpandas1209
Summary: Nicky has a normal life of a silly teenager. But, when a guy in a trench coat comes and says that she is his vessel her life spins out of control. But, with her crazy ways how will Cas handle this girl? OC
1. The Dangers of Nail Polish

I do not own Supernatural or Gangnam Style. I wish I did though

Nicky's POV

All I wanted was to be normal, is that too much to ask? Apparently, because I now have an angel stuck inside of me. But, let's start from the beginning.

**3 hours earlier**

"Nicole get down here you're going to be late for field hockey!" my mom screamed from downstairs.

"Just give me a second!" I yelled back while putting my hair into a ponytail. Today was the last game of the season and if we won we would be undefeated. I groaned as heard a car honk its horn, my ride was here.

"Have fun." My mom said, as I was about to leave.

"Thanks mom, love you." I replied back.

"Love you too sweetie"

"Matthews, get your butt out here!" my best friend, CeCe screamed from her car. We have always used the other person's last name when screaming at them. I'm not sure why we do it, we just always have.

"I'm coming, gosh."

"Well you could have been faster."

"Shut-up!"

"You want to go!"

"Oh, I want to go"

"Anytime, anywhere."

"Phft, like you could beat me."

"I beat you at arm wrestling."

"Well, I have mad skills."

"Keep telling yourself that Nicky."

"I will!" I said confidently. "We should have a Gangnam Style dance off!"

"Yes!"

"I know I'm a genius!"

"Oh yay we're here!" we had gotten to the field but, no one was there except some middle aged guy.

"Do you see that guy in the field?" CeCe asked, fear in her voice.

"Yeah, it's probably just a worker, for the lights or something." I said, somewhat confidently.

"You're probably right, though he could look less creepy."

"Well yeah….. I guess."

We got out of the car and CeCe's mom drove away saying she needed to go to the grocery store and would be back in time for the game. We walked down to the field and the guy didn't move he just watched us. Okay maybe CeCe was right that guy was a creep. He had a trench coat on and underneath that was a suit. He didn't look like a psychopath but, looks can be deceiving. He pulled something silver out of his pocket; I instantly realized what it was.

"Oh my god he's got a knife!" I shrieked.

CeCe and I both screamed and picked up our field hockey sticks to use as weapons and the guy disappeared.

"Where did he go?" CeCe asked her voice shaking.

"I don't know but you're coming over to my house tonight." I said equally shaken.

"Definitely" she replied.

* * *

"What do you want to do watch a movie or paint our nails?" I asked CeCe.

"Both!" she replied eagerly.

"Okay what color nail polish?"

"Hot pink, duh!"

"I'll be right back go pick out a movie."

"Kay-kay"

* * *

When I walk back downstairs, CeCe is standing across from the guy that was at the field. I scream and throw the nail polish bottles at him. They shatter, and leave streaks of pink and red across the guys face.

"I like that shade of red, such a pretty color." CeCe says while giggling.

The guy sends me a pissed off look and says "I am…"

"Wait no; I want to guess your name!" I quickly cut him off. "I'm going go with, C?"

He nods.

"A?"

He nods.

"S?"

He nods.

"Cas; I'm psychic!"

He replies "You are not psychic you just are good at guessing."

"Buzzkill." I mutter.

"Some people find me very interesting actually." He says matter-of-factly.

"Sure." I reply sarcastically. "Now not to be rude but why are you here?"

"I am Castiel, angel of the lord, and I am here because I need you as a vessel."

"You say what now?"

"I said I need you as a vessel."

"What is a vessel?"

"Well if you agreed I would use your body to do what I need on Earth."

"And if I don't agree?"

"Something bad happens to your friend over there."

"Don't touch CeCe!"

"I will if I have too."

"Ewww that sounded wrong."

"Hey guys still here you know." CeCe said.

"Yes, I knew that." Castiel replies stiffly.

"Okay, yes I will be your vessel, but can I say something first." I say.

"What do you need to say?" Castiel asks.

"DELENA FOREVER!" I scream.

"Are you done?" Castiel asks.

"Yes."

"Then, let's go." Castiel grabs my arms and we end up in a motel room with two guys.


	2. Cas Has Good Taste?

I don't own Supernatural *runs away and hides under a rock crying*

Nicky: Be a man!

No I'm a girl!

Nicky: It's an expression. *rolls eyes*

I know that

Nicky: Just start the story

Fine

Oh! _Is Cas' thoughts

_Italics_ Is Nicky's thoughts

**Chapter 2: Cas Has Good Taste?**

So Castiel did this weird thing and know he's in me, I guess.

* * *

_Hi Cas!_

What do you want?

_That's rude you're the one inside me._

Sorry.

_So who are those guys?_

Is that your lame attempt at changing the subject?

_Someone's got sass, but yes._

Well the short blonde one is Dean.

_Kay, blondie's Dean. Who's the giraffe?_

That's Sam. The one with the confused look is my now empty vessel is Jimmy.

_Got it! I feel smart!_

"Um Cas?" Blondie asked looking at the confused dude.

"Yes" I/Cas answered

"Wait what?" Blondie asked with a really confused look on his face.

_Hey Cas, he thinks he's talking to Jimmy._

Oh yeah your right.

_I'm always right_.

"Oh Dean, Sam I changed vessels" I/Cas said

"Why would you change vessels to a 15 year old girl?" Blondie asked

_Cause we are awesome!_

"I'm not sure, I had orders to." I/Cas said

_That's not a very good reason!_

Be quiet!

_Hey we are still in our pajamas!_

"Cas why are you in your pajamas?" Blondie asked.

_Whoa he read our mind!_

No he's stating the obvious.

_Fine, but we need to go shopping._

Okay we can go shopping.

_Yay! Let's go to the mall!_

"Dean, can we go to the mall, my vessel wants new clothes?" I/Cas asked Blondie.

"Ugh women" Blondie said.

_Okay, I like giraffe better now._

"Oh Sam, my vessel likes you better." Cas said.

"Um okay, thanks Cas' vessel." Sam said.

_I have a name! Rude!_

"Oh my vessel's name is Nicole Matthews." Cas said.

_Nicky!_

"She likes to be called Nicky." Cas deadpanned.

"Are you talking to your vessel?" Giraffe asked.

"Um yes." Cas said slightly embarrassed.

_Is that weird?_

Apparently so.

_Meanie. Are you ditching me for the cool kids?_

I do not understand that reference.

_Umm never mind. Can we go to the mall now?_

Sure.

_Yay!_

* * *

_Ooo I like that top!_

Why would I get a top that says Pretty Little Liar on it?

_Because it's cute._

But I do not lie.

_That doesn't matter._

Fine you win.

_Yay! How about those shorts?_

No, I don't want to look like a prostitute.

_It wasn't really a question._

Do we have to?

_We can wear a trench coat in the winter._

Okay, fine.

_Yay!_

How about that leather jacket?

_Cas you actually have good taste! I don't know what to say to that._

Oh well okay. Are we done in this store?

_Yup all we need is shoes._

Okay

* * *

"Cas what are you wearing?"

* * *

Sorry it's so short I have links on my profile for the outfits.


	3. Puppy Dog Eyes Strike Back!

Say the disclaimer!

Nicky: You can't make me!

I'll give you candy

Nicky: Okay, iluvpandas1209 does not own Supernatural or any of the songs

_ is Cas' thoughts

_Italics _is Nicky's thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 3: Puppy Dog Eyes Strike Back!**

"Cas what are you wearing?!" Blondie asked.

_What's wrong with our outfit?_

"What is wrong with the outfit, my vessel picked it out?"

"Well, um you are um, dressed so casually." Giraffe stuttered.

"My vessel wouldn't let me dress fancy." I/Cas said lamely.

_That's not a very good reason._

Shut-up! Do you want to be in a suit?

_No. _

Then don't talk.

So, the Giraffe and Blondie kept their mouths' open. If they kept their mouths' open they would catch flies. They had a dumb look on their face too, like it was the weirdest thing to see a teenage girl dressed like a teenage girl.

"Um, so Lucifer is still trying to break the seals." I/Cas said trying to change the subject.

"Right, um is there one we should try to stop?" Blondie/Dean asked.

"No, the angels have most of them under control." I/Cas said.

"So what should we do then?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. We could go do a case." I/Cas said.

"Wait, we?" Giraffe/Sam asked.

Would you like to go on a case?

…

Nicky?

…_.._

Nicole, this is not a time to be petty.

…

Nicole Ann Matthews answer me right now!

_What do you want?_

You should show me some respect!

_Why?! You took me away from my friend and my family! For what? For me to be a vessel because you had orders to? Now I'm stuck in the freaking apocalypse!_

I'm sorry you feel that way.

_You're sorry I feel that way?! You have wrecked my life and you're "sorry I feel that way"! _

I only did it for your protection.

_What?_

Lucifer was going to use you to help him get out.

_What? How?_

I do not know at this time.

_You drop a huge bomb like that and you don't know the answer why._

I am sorry. Do you want to go on the hunt?

_Yeah, okay._

"Okay, my vessel said we could go on the hunt." I/Cas said.

"You had to ask your vessel for permission?" Dean asked.

_Yes, I have a say in what goes on too!_

"Well, that would be the right thing to do." I/Cas said.

"Did you ask Jimmy when making decisions?" Sam asked.

"Well, um no." I/Cas

_I'm special! Hehe thanks for making me feel special!_

You are welcome.

"So what makes her so special?" Dean asked.

_Cause I'm that awesome!_

"Because, she is more interesting then Jimmy." I/Cas said

_Oh yeah! I'm that awesome!_

That is not really an accomplishment.

_Aww, I'll take what I get._

You go and do that.

_I will!_

* * *

_WE CALL SHOTGUN!_

That's Sam's spot.

_Then get there before him._

Why?

_Cause I want to sit in the front._

Fine.

So, Cas runs like a mad man to the car. We got some weird looks, but I didn't care I want to sit in the front! Dean and Sam slowly walked to car staring at us the whole way.

"Um Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked give us a WTF look.

"Well, my vessel wanted to sit in the front." I/Cas said.

_Puppy dog eyes! Use our puppy dog eyes!_

Cas gave Dean and Sam our puppy dog eyes and we got shotgun. Puppy dog eyes strike back! Then this really loud and old music came on.

_What is this crap?_

It is Dean's music.

_We want One Direction! We want One Direction!_

What do you want me to do?

_Magically change the radio._

Fine, what song?

_Yay! Thank you! Oh play "Live While We're Young"._

_**Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya**_

_**Come on and let me sneak you out**_

_**And have a celebration, a celebration**_

_**The music up, the window's down**_

_**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**_

_**Just pretending that we're cool**_

_**And we know it too**_

_**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**_

_**Just pretending that we're cool**_

_**So tonight**_

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some**_

_**And live while we're young**_

_**Woahhh oh oh oh**_

_**Woahhhh oh oh oh**_

_**And live while we're young**_

_**Woahhh oh oh oh**_

_**Tonight let's get some**_

_**And live while we're young**_

"What is this?!" Dean practically screamed.

"It is One Direction." I/Cas said calmly.

"Why is it playing?" Dean asked, still screaming.

"Because my vessel wanted it on." I/Cas said.

"Change it now." Dean practically spit out.

What song now?

_The rap part of "As Long As You Love Me"._

_**I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah**_

_**Give me a time and place, I'll rendezvous it**_

_**I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there**_

_**Girl, you know I got you**_

_**Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without U**_

_**Now we on top of the world, cause that's just how we do**_

_**Use to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view**_

_**Man, we stepping out like woa (Oh God!), cameras point and shoot**_

_**Ask me 'what's my best side?' I stand back and point at you**_

_**You the one that I argue with, feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with**_

_**But, the grass ain't always greener on the other side, it's green where you water it**_

_**So I know, we got issues baby, true, true, true**_

_**But I'd rather work on this you than to go ahead and start with someone new**_

_**As long as you love me**_

"Is that Justin Bieber?" Sam asked while laughing.

"I believe so." I/Cas said unemotionally.

"Turn it off now!" Dean screamed at Cas.

_Keep playing the song._

_**As long as you love me**_

_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**_

_**As long as you love me**_

_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**_

_**As long as you love me**_

_**As long as you love me**_

"Never ever play Just Bieber again." Dean said through his teeth.

_That gave me an idea! Play "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together"!_

_**I remember when we broke up the first time**_

_**Seeing this is, and had enough, it's like**_

_**We haven't seen each other in a month**_

_**When you, said you, needed space, what?**_

_**When you come around again and say**_

_**Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change**_

_**Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day**_

_**I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you**_

_**Oooh we called it off again last night**_

_**But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**_

_**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

_**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

_**You go talk to your friends talk**_

_**And my friends talk to me**_

_**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

_**Like ever...**_

"You kind of walked into that one." Sam said while trying not to laugh.

"Your vessel is a total bitch, Cas." Dean spat out.

_Offensive!_

* * *

Please review!


	4. You Have Lost All Manliness

Nicky: Hey people!

Cas: Who are you talking to?

Nicky: The readers.

Cas: *confused head tilt*

Nicky stop confuzzling Cas!

Nicky: But he makes it too easy.

Just do the disclaimer.

Nicky: Fine, iluvpandas1209 does not own Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries or Friday by Rebecca Black though she doesn't want to.

Oh I have links on my profile for Nicky's outfits

_ is Cas' thoughts

_Italics _is Nicky's thoughts

**Chapter 4: You Have Lost All Manliness**

So, my first drive with the Winchesters wasn't that bad. They wouldn't agree with me though. I made Cas play all the songs that were notoriously bad like "Friday". I swear I heard Dean sing along:

_**Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday**_

_**Today it-is Friday, Friday **_

_**We-we-we so excited**_

_**We so excited**_

_**We gonna have a ball today**_

_**Tomorrow is Saturday**_

_**And Sunday comes afterwards...**_

_**I don't want this weekend to end**_

But whatever, cause tonight The Vampire Diaries is on! EEEEEEEPPPPPPPP! Dean better let me watch it. Wait I'll just ask Cas, he'll do for me.

_Caaaaaassssssss!_

Yes?

_When we get to the motel can we watch The Vampire Diaries? _

I guess so; I see nothing wrong with that request.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

You are welcome.

_Can you feel that? I'm virtually hugging you._

You have fun with that.

_Wait! What happens if I get a song stuck in my head? Will it get stuck in yours too?_

I do not know the answer to that question.

_Why are you formal?_

That is how we talk in Heaven.

_Well can you talk casually?_

Um….. Whazzup homie?

_Never say that EVER again._

Okay.

…_.. Awkward silence!_

Doesn't it need silent for that? You just screamed.

_I was breaking the awkward silence._

Oh, okay.

_I should write a book! How To Act Human by Nicky Matthews._

Who would read it?

_Well, I would make you read it, and some of my besties up in Heaven would read it._

You do not have besties in Heaven.

_Yes I do! I'm da bomb!_

* * *

_15 minutes until The Vampire Diaries! We need to change!_

What do you want to wear?

_Hmmmm, we should wear the Damon t-shirt and red skinny jeans._

Do we have to? I feel stupid.

_No we rock this outfit._

If you say so…

_I do say so. Do you know when Sam and Dean will be back?_

I think around 9.

_Yay! We'll be able to watch without them complaining!_

"Last time on the Vampire Diaries…." I heard the TV. It's on! Cas, sensing my excitement runs into the other room and sits on the bed, eyes glued to the screen. After the show goes to commercial, Cas does the confused head tilt thing.

I do not understand this show.

_Well, the two vampire brothers, Damon and Stefan both love this girl, Elena. She is the doppelganger to Katherine who was the one who changed Damon and Stefan. Klaus wants to kill her to activate his hybrid side in a ritual. Klaus' brother, Elijah is trying to stop Klaus and kill him because Klaus has wronged Elijah._

That is confusing.

_Not really, well not to me anyway._

Which one is Damon and which one is Stefan?

_Damon is the bad boy with dark hair and the sexiness. Stefan is the broody one with dirty blonde hair._

Oh okay.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked in and heard screaming coming from the TV and thought it was me/ Cas screaming. They ran in guns raised and looked around, confused. Finally Sam asked Cas "What are you watching?!"

"The Vampire Diaries." I/Cas replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Um, why?" Sam asked.

"My vessel wanted me to." Cas replied.

_Is that the new my dog ate my homework?_

I do not understand that reference.

_Never mind._

"You have lost all manliness by watching that." Dean stated interrupting our conversation.

"I do not understand why watching this show is so bad." I/Cas said.

"Guys don't watch this crap unless they are forced to by their girlfriends." Dean said like he was talking to a three year old.

"But why, it is a good show?" I/Cas asked clearly confused.

"Oh lord, kill me now." Dean said with his head in hands.

* * *

Thank you for every one for reading! Thank you especially to NightCoringMadness who reviewed and favorite, BeforeTheStorm15 for reviewed and DevineChaos for following this story. Please review!


	5. Angels Don't Have Halos

Hey guys, sorry that it took so long for an update.

Dean: Can I do the disclaimer?!

How did you get here?

Dean: Cas let me.

Um okay, you can do it I guess.

*Nicky appears*

Nicky: No it's my job!

Well Dean asked first.

*Sam appears*

Sam: iluvpandas1209 does not own supernatural!"

*Sam disappears*

Dean & Nicky: Noooooooooo!

Oh btw have a link on my profile with the outfit in this chapter.

_Italics _is Nicky's thoughts

_ is Cas' thoughts

**Chapter 5- Angels Don't Have Halos**

_It's Halloween! _

Yes it is.

_We need a costume!_

Why?

_Because I want to dress up!_

Okay we can go to the store.

_Yay!_

"Sam, Dean we are going to the Halloween store." Cas said.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"It's Halloween." Cas deadpanned.

"So?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I need a costume." Cas said

* * *

_Hmmmm…. I like that costume._

The skittles dress?

_Yes! Who doesn't want to be a skittle bag!_

Is that sarcasm?

_No, I want to be a bag a skittles._

Why?

_Because then I would have a reason to scream taste the rainbow!_

Ummm okay then.

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!1_

What?

_Look at that costume!_

Which one?

_The unicorn one! _

?

_I am a unicorn!_

You go with that.

_Can unicorns fly?_

No.

_I cannot fly, therefore I am a unicorn!_

Well, actually you can fly when you are my vessel.

_NOOOOOOO! I am no longer a unicorn._

I am sorry that you thought you were a unicorn.

_My dreams of growing a horn have been crushed._

I am sorry.

_Sniffle, sniffle._

"Dean what should I do, my vessel thought she is a unicorn but I told her she wasn't." Cas asked Dean.

"She thought she was a unicorn!?" Dean said in a WTF tone.

"Yes." Cas replied.

"Oh my God you don't just tell someone they are not a unicorn!" Sam said in a high pitched teenage girl voice.

_Hey, only I'm allowed to do that!_

"Sam, only Cas' vessel has an excuse to do that." Dean stated.

_OMG I just said that! He stole my idea!_

No, he didn't, he didn't know you had the same thought.

_Look at you, watching out for Dean it's like he has an angel on his shoulder. That gives me an idea!_

Should I be scared?

_Maybe, I know what we are being for Halloween._

Do I want to know?

_An angel!_

Oh no.

_Oh yes we are going to get a halo and everything._

But, real angels do not have halos.

_I don't care. We are being an angel!_

We also don't have pure white wings. They come in many colors.

_Well then, we can be a fake angel._

But what is the point of dressing like an angel but not being correct in what they look like?

_Would you rather be the devil?_

No, but that costume is wrong also. Lucifer does not have little horns.

_Oh, God I know that! I also know that a police officers and nurses do not dress like that!_

* * *

Dean's POV

Cas' vessel has got to be crazier than Cas. Apparently his vessel wanted to go to a Halloween party so Cas dressed up as an angel, and went! I don't understand why he listens to everything she says. Now, Sam and I are alone and I just hope one of Cas' "buddies" comes and pays us a surprise visit. Oh speak of the devil, look who's here! Uriel.

"Where is Castiel" Uriel said in that boring voice that all angels seem to have.

"Out." I reply.

"Where?" He asked in that same boring voice.

"At a Halloween party." I replied wanting to see what his reaction is.

"Why?" He deadpanned and I think back to when Cas talked like that. Now, at least Cas has so emotion.

"I really don't know." I stated meaning every word, which is rare.

"Tell him I need to see him." Uriel said then vanished.

Just another normal day for the Winchesters.


	6. Ginger Jokes

Oh my gosh I'm sorry about not updating in forever! I feel so bad! It's been like 6 months and I'm sorry! I've just been you know caught up in life and school and blah blah. But, I'm back now! I don't know for how long though… But summer is coming up and I usually have free time then when I'm too lazy to do anything else! Also, I may start a vampire diaries fic if I can think of a good idea which I have not had a lot of lately. This chapter may also not be so great because, as I said I have not had many good ideas lately. Also, I have deleted the link of the outfits on polyvore. I somehow deleted the sets and forgot my password or something stupid like that. Oh and I had a question for you guys! Do you want the story to become more serious and develop an actual plot? Or should it still be silly ideas floating around in my head?

I don't own supernatural as much as I would like to but I do have Nicky.

_Italics _is Nicky's thoughts

_ is Cas' thoughts

**Nicky's POV**

"Hi guys!" I screamed cheerfully.

"Cas what do you want?" Dean grumbled moodily.

"What's got you so negative?" I asked.

"You're too happy." He replied.

"Well I have a reason…." I replied.

"Which is…?" He cut me off.

"I was going to tell you if you didn't cut me off." I replied becoming pissed.

"Just tell me!" Dean rudely said to me.

"Not if you're gonna be rude."

"Just tell me!"

"Be nice!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to be."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Well I deserve respect!"

"Pshaw!"

"Just say please!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Dean replied. "Aww crap!"

"Haha sucks to suck!" I gloated happily.

"You suck!" Dean pouted.

"I know! Where's Sam?" I replied happily.

"Oh yeah Sam…. I don't know….." Dean replied slowly.

"How do you lose track of your brother?"

"I don't know I just do! He's hard to keep track of."

"Wow that is like really sad you know that right."

"Like you haven't lost track of one of your brothers before."

"Maybe once when I was FIVE!"

This argument was really getting nowhere but it was kinda entertaining me so I decided to keep it going.

"This argument is going nowhere!" Dean shouted at me.

I totally just called that did I not just call that!

"Besides it's not worth arguing with a ginger." Dean added.

Oh he did not just go there! Ginger jokes! Seriously! Are we in middle school right now! A ginger joke!

"A ginger joke, seriously?!" I spat out angrily.

"You're not Cas. Cas wouldn't have understood a ginger joke" Dean said.

"No, your right probably not. I'm Nicky."

"Where's Cas?"

"I don't know in Angeltopia or something."

"Angeltopia?"

"Yes, Angeltopia."

"What is Angeltopia?"

"It's the angel's version of Fairytopia."

"What?!"

"Exactly."

"You confuse me."

"I get that a lot."

Another chapter! Sorry its really short though. I have like no inspiration right now.


End file.
